Fillet welds are conventionally employed to join angularly offset elements, usually of planar surface character, to each other. The strength of such a weld is roughly determined by its cross-sectional area which, in turn, is generally determined by the depth of weld in engagement with each of the planar surfaces from the line of juncture therebetween and by the depth of the weld at a bisecting angle between such surfaces. The measurement of such dimensions has long been a concern to the welding arts and many measuring devices have been proposed for such usage. Among the many patents relating to suggested constructions for such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,597,848; 4,545,124; 4,637,142; German Patent 626,528 and Swiss Patent 203,464.
While most of previously proposed fillet weld measuring devices accomplish the ultimate end of fillet weld dimension measurement, they are not particularly well adapted to rapid repetitive measurement, or to the rapid determination of whether a fillet weld meets specifications along its length as is required for precision weld inspection or for the accurate repetitive measurement of skewed fillet welds.
This invention may be briefly described an an improved construction for a fillet weld gauge which includes, in its broader aspects, rectilinear plate having at least one planar surface bounded by at least one base marginal perimetric edge, a plurality of elongate, uniformly-spaced-apart grooves in said surface disposed parallel to said base marginal perimetric edge, a cover plate overlying said planar grooved surface having a plurality of uniformly spaced elongate slots therein disposed in selective overlying longitudinally aligned relation with the grooves therein and a slide member disposed in each of said grooves and engageable through said overlying slots for permitted individual longitudinal extension displacement thereof within the grooves to extend the ends thereof externally of said base plate. In a further broad aspect, the invention preferentially includes the incorporation of such grooves on both the planar surfaces of said plate in offset spaced relation to each other, together with a second slotted cover plate and a second set of slide members to provide a compact structure of expanded measurement capacity. In a narrower aspect, the invention further includes an auxiliary depth gauge for measuring undercut depths or other recess depths on welded workpieces.
Among the advantages of the subject invention is a permitted simplicity of accurate fillet weld measurement both for individual and rapid repetitive measurement requirements attended by a permitted freedom from operator adjustment or critical positioning.
The object of this invention is the provision of an improved construction for fillet weld gauges.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the following portions of the specification, the claims and the appended drawings which disclose, in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes, a preferred embodiment of a fillet weld measurement gauge that incorporates the principles of this invention.